Koszmarna Podróż
Koszmarna podróż cz.1 1 stycznia 2012, Alaska, Baza główna reality show "Rok Płynnego Koszmaru" Agnes:-Witajcie! Właśnie oglądacie kwalifikacyjny odcinek Roku Płynnego Koszmaru! Jestem Agnes - najważniejsza osoba w tym programie!! Eris:-Ej, Agnes! Nie zapominaj, kto tu rządzi! Agnes:-Dobra, dobra! Drugą najważniejszą. Zaraz po naszej wspaniałej reżyserce! Brawa dla Esotheryi! Eris(odchodząc):'''-Tak już lepiej! A teraz - streszczaj się! Nie mamy całego dnia! '''Agnes:-Ehh... Pani i Władczyni RPK mnie popędza... No więc... tak w skrócie: Setka potencjalnych zawodników znajduje się w tej chwili na Grenlandii! Zostali oni podzieleni na dwadzieścia pięć czteroosobowych drużyn! W programie wezmą udział ci, którzy dostaną się do naszej bazy! Komu uda się przebyć pół świata? Zobaczymy! Ten sam dzień, Grenlandia. Drużyna nr.13 - Aithne, Izma, Shinji, Einar Aithne i Izma rozmawiają między sobą. Odnalazły się już wśród setki uczestników. Izma niesie Shinji'ego, który śpi. Dziewczyny po kilku minutach rozmowy, zdążyły się już zaprzyjaźnić. Aithne:-Uhh... Jak tu zimno... Izma:-Czemu nie ubrałaś kurtki? Przecież każdy wie, że Grenlandia to nie Hawaje! Aithne:-Nie mam kurtki... Izma:-Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale nie mamy czasu na rozpatrywanie tego - musimy ruszać! Aithne:-Taak... ale najpierw musimy znaleźć tego Einara... Ciekawe jak wygląda... Izma:-Jeśli jest taki jak Shinji i ciągle śpi, to ja nie zamierzam go nosić. Aithne:-Napewno taki nie jest. A nawet jeśli, to nie martw się - ja go poniosę. Izma:-Dobra... Umiesz głośno krzyczeć? Aithne:-Tak, a co? Izma:-Ryknij najgłośniej, jak potrafisz "Einar, chodź tu - jesteś w naszej drużynie!". Może przy okazji obudzisz Shinjiego! Aithne:-Nie sądzę. Jego przypadek wygląda mi na niezwykle twardy sen... Izma:-Wymyślę, jak go skutecznie obudzić, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz którą zrobię. Aithne:: EINAAAR!!! CHODŹ TU, JESTEŚ W MO... NASZEJ DRUŻYNIE!!! Izma(przyglądając się Aithne):'''-Czy ty nie byłaś bliska, by krzyknąć "Jesteś w mojej drużynie?" '''Aithne:-Noo... przejęzyczenie! Nigdy ci się to nie zdarza? A tak w ogóle to jestem ciekawa, jak ten cały Einar wygląda. Czarnowłosy chłopak z rozmazanym makijażem podszedł do Aithne, Izmy i Shinji'ego. Einar:-Wy jesteście tą całą moją drużyną? Wyglądacie marnie! *patrzy się na Aithne* Szczególnie ty! Aithne:-A ty wyglądasz jak jakiś walnięty satanista!! Einar(z wrednym uśmieszkiem):'''-Jakbyś zgadła... Aithne odsunęła się z obrzydzeniem jak najdalej od Einara, po czym przeżegnała się i zaczęła się modlić. '''Aithne:-Panie Boże, proszę cię - spraw, aby ten satanista nie zrył mi psychiki! Izma:-Możemy już ruszać czy zaczniecie się kłócić o religię? Aithne:-Ok, ruszajmy! Einar wzruszył ramionami, nic nie mówiąc. Drużyna 4 - Bob, Stefania, Amy, Vlad Bob:-Witajcie ludzie! Chcecie macha? Stefania:-Może lepiej zastanówmy się, co zrobić, by dostać się na Alaskę? Bob:-Wyluzuj... Mam to wszystko zaplanowane! Amy:-Jak myślicie? Możemy ufać ćpunowi? Stefania:-Najpierw wysłuchajmy jego pomysłu. Bob:-No więc... czasami potwory morskie przychodzą do mnie, ponieważ brak im trawki! Daję im ją, a one odpłacają mi się za to przysługami! Amy: *facepalm* -Jesteś głupszy niż myślałam! Ej... zaraz! Gdzie poszedł Vlad? Stefania i Amy rozglądają się wokoło. Bob jest zajęty paleniem marihuany. Stefania:-O.o Nie widzę go! Nagle zza zaspy wyskakuje Vlad z siekierą i zaczyna nią walić w śnieg. Vlad: -DOPADŁEM GO! DOPAAADŁEM GO!!! ZDYCHA! ZDYYYCHAA!!! Amy:-Co ci jest idioto? Bob:-No... ten... dałem mu działkę. Amy i Stefania: *facepalm* Drużyna 20 - Judasz, Katherine, Blair, Carlos Katherine:-Ludzie... czy może ktoś wie, jak można się dostać na Alaskę? Carlos brzdękoli na gitarze, w ogóle jej nie słuchając. Blair jest pochłonięta rozmową przez telefon i narzekaniem na brak solarium. Judasz:-Moja droga, wystarczy, że się pomodlisz, prosząc Boga o pomoc, a rozwiązanie samo przyjdzie! Katherine:-Ale... czy dzięki modlitwie dostaniemy się do celu? Judasz:-Katherine... modlitwa może wszystko! Dzięki niej można nawet przenosić góry! Katherine:-Naprawdę? Judasz:-Tak... tylko trzeba wiedzieć, jak się modlić! Katherine:-Naucz mnie! Proszę! Carlos przestaje grać na gitarze i przysłuchuje się konwersacji Katherine i Judasza. Carlos:-Człowieku! Co ty pierniczysz! Judasz:-Modlę się! Carlos:-Ale to nam w ogóle nie pomoże dostać się na Alaskę, kretynie! Judasz:-Moja modlitwa napewno pomoże bardziej niż twoja nieudolna gra na gitarze. Carlos:-Nie obrażaj mnie i mojej Betty! Katherine:-Nadałeś swojej gitarze imię? Jeeej! Blair kończy rozmawiać i zaczyna się przeglądać w swojej komórce. Blair:-O nieee! Makijaż mi się zmył! Carlos:-Ojeeej... no to znajdź sobie tutaj, w środku lodowej pustyni jakiś salon piękności!! Blair:-Salon piękności? Gdziee? Carlos: *facepalm* Blair:*foch* -Zadzwonię po tatusia, przyśle tu po mnie jakiś statek! Carlos:-STATEK?! TRZEBA BYŁO TAK OD RAZU! DOSTANIEMY SIĘ NA ALASKĘ!!! Katherine:-Modlitwy Judasza zostały wysłuchane... Drużyna 13. Aithne obserwuje morze, Einar słucha muzyki, nie przejmując się niczym, Shinji śpi, a Izma samotnie zastanawia się, co robić: Izma:-Ludzie! Pomoglibyście mi trochę! Einar wyjmuje słuchawkę z ucha. Einar:-Coś mówiłaś? Izma(zirytowana):'''-Nie, nic. Tylko się martwię o to, jak mamy dostać się do show! '''Einar:-Okej, nie przeszkadzam. Izma:-Chyba Aithne miała rację co do niego... Aithne:-Ktoś coś o mnie mówił? Izma:-Tak. Masz jakiś plan dotyczący tego, co możemy zrobić? Aithne:-Obudźmy Shinji'ego. Wygląda mi na kogoś, kto będzie znał rozwiązanie. Izma:-Dobra, tylko jak? Aithne-Hmm... może oblejemy go zimną wodą? Ta w morzu jest lodowata! Izma:-To jest myśl! Masz coś, w czym można przenieść wodę? Aithne:-Yyy... nie. Aithne rozejrzała się wokoło. Spostrzegła, że Einar pije coś ze stalowej piersiówki. Aithne:-Ja nie, ale on ma! *wskazuje na Einara* Izma:-Świetnie. To mu to zabierz i nalej do tego wody. Aithne:-NIE DOTKNĘ TEGO DZIWAKA! Izma:-Okej, okej... nie tak emocjonalnie... Można by pomyśleć, że ta twoja niechęć jest wręcz udawana. Aithne: *zieje nienawiścią do satanistów* Izma:-Albo i nie... *odwraca się do Einara* EJ! DAWAJ MI TU ZARAZ TĘ PIERSIÓWKĘ!! Posłuży do szczytnych celów. Einar:-... Izma:-NIE CHCESZ DAĆ?! Einar:-Nie. Aithne:-Wiedziałam, że na takich jak on nie można liczyć. Einar:-Dziękuję za komplement. Aithne:-Jeśli to jest komplement, to ja jestem aniołem. Einar:-Możesz sobie być, i tak nie będę się do ciebie modlił. Aithne(wydziera się):'''-ZAAAAMKNIJ SIĘ KRETYNIE!!! Shinji budzi się. '''Izma:-Aithne! Gratulacje!! Aithne: *wciąż zieje nienawiścią* Izma:-Shinji, masz może pomysł na to, jak dostać się na Alaskę? Shinji:-Potrzebna nam będzie łódź. Izma:-To wiem, ale... Izma nie może dokończyć, Shinji gdzieś znika i po chwili wraca z łodzią. Izma:*O.o*-Może jednak będziesz przydatny... Drużyna 4- Amy odciąga Vlada od siekiery, Katherine rozmyśla nad sensem życia, a Bob śpiewa jakąś piosenkę o marihuanie. Stefania przygląda się temu wszystkiemu z dala. Amy:-VLAD! Zostaw tę siekierę!!! Vlad-ODDAWAJ MOJĄ MAGICZNĄ RÓŻDŻKĘ!!! Stefania:-Dopiszę kolejny punkt w moim regulaminie życia... Nie wolno nigdy brać narkotyków... Bob:-A ja wolę marihuanę... Amy:-BOB, CZY TY KIEDYKOLWIEK JESTEŚ PRZYTOMNY?! Bob:-Wyluzuj i zapal trawkę. I tak minie sporo czasu, zanim potwór morski przybędzie. Amy (niosąc nieprzytomnego Vlada na barana):'''-IDIOTOTO! ŻADEN POTWÓR MORSKI NIE ISTNIEJE!!! '''Stefania:-Chyba go nie przekonasz... Amy:-Ratunku, z kim ja się zadaję?! Bob:-A ja wolę marihuanę... Amy:-MOŻESZ W KOŃCU PRZESTAĆ?! (Z daleka słychać krzyki) Bob:-O, potwór morski nadpływa! Amy:-To nie potwór morski, tylko... Stefania:-LAWINA!!! MUSIMY UCIEKAĆ!!! Drużyna 20 - cała czwórka wchodzi na statek ojca Blair Carlos:-I to rozumiem! Blair rozgląda się. Blair(uradowana):'''-Idę do solarium! '''Judasz:-Dziękujmy Bogu za to, że zesłał nam ten statek! Katherine:-Ale to ojciec Blair go przysłał! Judasz:-Katherine, Katherine - musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Gdyby nie Bóg, ojciec Blair nie byłby taki bogaty. Bez Jego woli nic się nie dzieje. Dlatego należy za wszystko, co cię dobrego spotyka, dziękować Mu. Katherine:-Mnie nic dobrego w życiu nie spotyka... Judasz:-Nie mów tak! Bóg każdemu daje szczęście, trzeba tylko je dostrzec. Prawdą jest to, że ci którzy płaczą - będą pocieszeni! Katherine:-Ty... ty mnie rozumiesz! Jesteś pierwszą taką osobą! Judasz:-Niemożliwe. Bóg potrafi zrozumieć każdego człowieka nawet przed jego narodzeniem. Katherine:-Czyli wychodzi na to, że skoro przez całe życie powtarzałam sobie, że nikt mnie nie rozumie to... Judasz:-Cały czas żyłaś w kłamstwie... Katherine:-Ojej... Carlos, który cały czas się temu wszystkiemu przyglądał, wybucha śmiechem. Katherine:-Co cię tak bawi? Carlos:-Cała ta wasza rozmowa! Katherine:-I to mówi ktoś, kto nazwał swoją gitarę Betty. Carlos:-Mnie możesz sobie dowolnie obrażać, ale nie moją Betty! *foch* Katherine już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej pytanie kapitana statku, który właśnie nadchodził. Kapitan:-Jaki jest cel waszej podróży? Carlos:-Alaska. Kapitan:-Świetnie. Dopłyniemy tam jutro około południa, jeśli będziemy płynąć całą noc. Judasz:-Wspaniale. Dziękujemy panu. Katherine:-Weźmiemy udział w reality show! Nie ma mowy o tym, że miałoby się nam nie udać! Judasz:-I to jest właśnie pozytywne myślenie! Robisz postępy, Katherine... Katherine:-Jest za dobrze. Tu musi być jakiś haczyk! Kapitanie! Jak się nazywa ten statek? Kapitan:-Titanic! Carlos:-O chol... mam nadzieję, że nie skończy jak TAMTEN Titanic? Katherine:-Może nie... Judasz:-Módlmy się o to! Drużyna 13 - Cała czwórka siedzi na łodzi. Z jednej strony Izma, Shinji(który śpi) i Aithne cisną się w trójkę na jednej ławce, z drugiej Einar siedzi sobie sam i słucha muzyki. Izma:-Aithne, tu jest ciasno. Usiądź koło Einara, on nie jest trędowaty! Aithne:-NIE! Jak tak strasznie ci niewygodnie - to czemu sama koło niego nie usiądzisz. Izma:-Jakbyś nie zauważyła, ja podtrzymuję Shinji'ego. Usiądź z drugiej strony - nie będzie się dało wiosłować! Aithne:-A niby jak będziemy wiosłować, gdy Shinji dalej śpi? Izma:-Krzyknij jeszcze raz, może go obudzisz. Aithne(ryczy jak najgłośniej):'''-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Shinji śpi dalej. Izma zdenerwowała się i siłą wepchnęła Aithne na drugą stronę ławki. Einar wyjmuje słuchawkę z ucha i przygląda się Aithne. '''Einar:-A co ty tu robisz? Aithne:*ponownie zieje nienawiścią do Einara* Izma:-Przesadziłam ją tam, by łatwiej się wiosłowało. Einar(wyraźnie niezainteresowany):'''Aha. '''Izma:-Miałaś rację, Aithne. On JEST irytujący! Aithne:-Oczywiście! Ja ZAWSZE mam rację w takich sprawach! Einar wzruszył ramionami, mając gdzieś zdanie Aithne. Shinji(budzi się):'''-Co... jest? '''Izma:-Trzeba się dostać na wybrzeża Ameryki Północnej! Shinji:-Wybrzeża Ameryki Północnej... Już, już... Zaczyna machać wiosłami i po chwili docierają do celu. W nieprawdopodobnie krótkim czasie. Izma:-Shinji... jak ty to zrobiłeś? Aithne:-Nie pytaj. Już zasnął... Izma:-No nieee! Aithne:-Wystarczy jeszcze tylko przejść drogą lądową!... co daje... kilka tysięcy kilometrów? Izma:-To zajmie nam ze sto lat! Einar:-Naprawdę macie zamiar iść pieszo? Aithne(wściekłym tonem):'''-A co? Znajdziesz nam pociąg w dżungli?! '''Einar:... Tymczasem u drużyny 4 - Cała czwórka znajduje się na wybrzeżach Grenlandii. Amy dalej niesie nieprzytomnego Vlada, który powoli zaczyna dawać pierwsze oznaki przytomności Amy:Dobra! Tam są jakieś kawałki drewna! Nie jest źle, możemy zbudować łódkę. Vlad ma siekierę... Bob:-Po co robić cokolwiek? Czekamy przecież na po... Amy:-BOB!! ŻADEN POTWÓR MORSKI NIE PRZYJDZIE! Stefania:-Amy, lepiej nie tak głośno. Ledwo uciekliśmy lawinie, nie chcemy przecież następnej... Amy:-Dobra, tylko jak ja mam się nie denerwować, gdy mam w drużynie tego wkurzającego typa? *wskazuje na Boba* Stefania:-Postaraj się. Bob jest po prostu... Amy:-...naćpany. Tak, wiem... Ale jeśli jeszcze raz powie coś o potworze morskim to... Bob:-POTWÓR MORSKI NADPŁYWA!!! Amy odwróciła się do Boba, chcąc mu przyłożyć, ale to co zobaczyła sprawiło, że zamarła. Z daleka można było zobaczyć bestię przypominającą wielkiego węża morskiego, płynącą ku nim. Drużyna 20 - cała drużyna siedzi na pokładzie statku. Blair maluje paznokcie, Carlos gra na gitarze, a Katherine słucha wykładu Judasza na temat właściwej modlitwy Judasz:-To, o co prosisz Pana, musi płynąć z twojego serca... To w nim rodzą się nadzieje, prośby... ale i grzech. Katherine:-Czy ty także grzeszysz? Judasz:-Staram się tego unikać, ale niestety jestem tylko człowiekiem. Jeśli już zdarza mi się grzeszyć, padam przed Panem na twarz i błagam o przebaczenie. Katherine:-Z tego co mówisz... myślę, że jesteś bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Judasz:-Chciałbym, żeby tak było, ale niestety nie ma dobrych ludzi. Wszyscy jesteśmy grzesznikami. Katherine:-To takie depresyjne... Judasz:-Taka jest prawda. Jednakże Bóg dał zbawienie nam, grzesznikom. Każdy, kto w Niego wierzy, każdy kto uznaje Jezusa za swojego Zbawiciela, może się dostać do nieba... Carlos podszedł do Katherine i Judasza. Carlos:-O czym tak dyskutujecie? Judasz:-O naszym wspaniałym Panu! Carlos:-Czy ty nigdy nie gadasz o niczym innym? Judasz:-Zdarza mi się, ale nawracanie innych to moja główna misja na tym świecie. Blair:-O nie! Lakier do paznokci mi się skończył!!! Carlos:-Już ci przynoszę! Katherine:-Carlos, sługa Blair? Carlos:-Nie wiesz, że trzeba zdobyć sympatię córki bogatego gościa? Może poprosi ojca, by mi kupił nową gitarę! Katherine:-A więc o to chodzi... Judasz:-Takie zachowanie nie jest prawidłowe! Carlos:-Taki świętoszek jak ty nigdy nie zrozumie. Judasz:-Jestem szczęśliwy w życiu bez bogactw materialnych. O wiele większe znaczenie mają dla mnie przyjaciele, Bóg i rodzina. Blair:-CARLOS, lakier!! Carlos:-Już idę!!! Carlos pobiegł do Blair, po czym podał jej różowy lakier do paznokci. Blair cała rozpromieniona oddała mu "zaszczyt" dokończenie malowania jej pazurów. Katherine:-Ludzie... nie chcę was martwić, ale widzę przed nami górę lodową... Carlos:-Gdzie ten kapitan poszedł? Blair:-Och, kapitan! Zaproponowałam mu saunę! Komu by się chciało tak stać i kręcić tym kółkiem? Carlos:-Ale on sterował statkiem!!! Katherine:-Historia Titanica powtarza się... 'Ciąg dalszy nastąpi w drugiej części kwalifikacji. ' Powrót do Roku Płynnego Koszmaru Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru